A New Destiny
by WolfEater
Summary: Rachel and her roommates go to Panama Beach for vacation during Spring Break, but they encounter a few issues along the way. Rachel starts encountering new frustrating challenges to her new life. She encounters a situation that could change her life forever. This one is a lemon. This is also a direct sequel to Starting Over.
1. Life's a Beach

Prologue:

It was raining for what seemed like hours. Many of the students were rushing to their classes. Some of them were carrying umbrellas. Spring break was about to begin in a few days. Many students around this time were making their last few days before the break count. Rachel and Audrey were walking to the main science building. Rachel wore a shiny black rain jacket, while Audrey wore one in red. Rachel didn't like wearing heavy clothing, but she knew that once the break began, she wouldn't have to wear them anymore.

Rachel's roommates had all agreed to go down to Panama Beach again. Fortunately for Rachel, Tommy and Lucy weren't going to be there this time. Although Lucy and Tommy had forgiven Rachel after saving Lucy's life, she still knew there would be bad chemistry between them and her. This was finally Rachel's chance to be invited to go out with her roommates and do something fun. She felt like she was a part of the pack again. A bright smile made its way on her face as she headed towards her biology class. Audrey smiled as well, as she knew she was also going to the beach with them. They seemed to be the only ones in a joyful mood on such a rainy and stressful day.

Rachel may have done much to redeem herself from her past sins. However, her job wasn't finished. There was something missing, and she could not quite put her finger on it. But Rachel did not mind. She was happy to have her friends back, and that is all that mattered to her at the moment. All other issues could wait until later. But, little did she know, these issues were about to surface a lot sooner than she had expected...

–

Chapter 1 – Life's a Beach:

Spring break had finally come. Almost everyone at the college seemed to be partying their heads off. A shirtless muscular man was car surfing down the road playing air guitar whilst the driver blasted Megadeth music for everyone to hear. People were cheering and hollering from the sidewalks. Rachel was driving behind the truck with Audrey sitting next to her, and all her roommates were sitting in the back. Beth, who was already hammered, stuck her head out of the window of the truck.

"Hey! Jump across to our car and I'll give you a blow job!" Beth yelled.

"Beth! No! Are you crazy?!" Jessica hollered.

"No, I'm a genius! I aced my math test, remember?" Beth slurred.

It was already too late. The man was about to jump off of his car.

"Woooooh! Here I come!" Yelled the car surfer.

Rachel gasped, and hit the gas so that she could catch him on the hood of the truck. The man landed on top, but slid off into the bushes. Audrey, Amy and Jessica all screamed.

"I'm alive!" the man yelled, giving a thumbs up.

Everyone outside was cheering. Rachel was furious.

"Beth! I'm going to destroy you!" Rachel yelled.

"No, you can't destroy me, I finished my GED.. I am a god!" Beth garbled.

Rachel immediately parked the car and rushed over to the car surfer, who was still lying in the bushes. She peered down to see the man still looking a bit dazed. She realized it was a light gray wolf, with long blond hair and piercing red eyes. She hadn't recognized him before. He must have been a transfer student, since he did look to be in his 20's.

"Are.. you alright?" Asked Rachel.

"Uhh.. I think so," The wolf grunted.

The wolf looked up to see Rachel offering a hand to help him up. The wolf just stared for a few seconds. His head was still spinning, and he was mesmerized by Rachel's appearance.

"Well? It's not gonna grab itself ya know!" Rachel smirked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry.. heh," The wolf blushed.

The wolf grabbed Rachel's hand and she helped him up.

"Ah, thanks. My name is Anthony by the way," The wolf said, while wiping leaves off of his shirt.

"My name is Rachel. Nice to meet ya," Rachel replied with a smile, blushing a little. "Promise me you will be more careful next time okay?"

"Alright, no more car surfing for me. Heh heh.."

Rachel waved goodbye, and walked towards her truck. She had to admit; that man was a total heartthrob. She hoped that maybe sometime they could see each other again. She wanted to spend more time with him, but unfortunately she had to get back to the truck and help her roommates and Audrey get back to their home.

Beth had stumbled out of the truck and ran clumsily towards the shrubbery across from the sidewalk. She vomited into the bushes.

"You know, you'd think she wouldn't decide to get drunk off her ass the day right before the beach," Amy frowned.

"Well, I guess that math exam drove her crazy. She is an art major after all, so she must have taken it real hard," Jessica responded with her tongue lulling out of her mouth.

"I don't blame her. I'm not a big fan of math myself," Audrey added. "Oh look, here comes Rachel."

Rachel got into the drivers seat and started the truck. Jessica got outside and helped Beth get back into the truck safely.

"So, was that guy okay?" Asked Audrey with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, he was great! Um, I mean, he was fine. No injuries it seems," Rachel blushed.

"Was he cute?" asked Amy.

"Well, I suppose he was kinda cute," Rachel admitted.

"You should ask him out!" Beth slurred with cadence.

Rachel slammed on the brakes. Everyone in the truck was startled, even Beth.

"Well, what do ya know. We're home guys! Let's get out and into the house to get some sleep," Rachel stammered.

"Um, Rachel? Our house is a few parking spaces down from here," Jessica replied in confusion.

"Oh, um.. yeah, your right. Silly me."

Rachel drove up to the parking space. Everyone was silent and confused.

"I guess school has been driving all of us crazy," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Rachel replied. "Lets get inside and get some shuteye. We will need it."

–

The beach was filled with laughter and excitement. Thousands of people came to enjoy the warm weather. The whole gang were in their bikini's, soaking up the sun at the edge of the ocean. Jessica had later decided to go eat ice cream with her boyfriend Robert at the pier. A few other people were playing volleyball a few meters away from the gang. They watched as they talked with each other about which of the men playing was the cutest.

After about an hour or two of sunbathing and occasional swimming, the gang decided to get up and head over to the beach bar to get some light drinks. Rachel was having a great time, and was grateful that she had a chance to actually go out with her friends on a vacation. The gang spent the whole day enjoying the moment as much as they could, as they knew it wouldn't last forever. A few hours later, it was sunset.

"Hey Rachel, we are going to go to the hot tub at the hotel. You want to come with?" Beth asked.

"Sure, I'll meet up with you guys. I just want to stay outside a little while longer," Rachel replied.

As Rachel lied down on her blanket by herself, she looked out and saw many couples sitting together on the beach. They were all watching the sunset, and some of them even held themselves close to one another. She could see a couple of families with kids running around blissfully; their parents with smiles on their faces. Rachel then started to think about what she did to Tommy. Rachel was no longer in love with Tommy, but her guilt somehow just always kept coming back to her. She kept being reminded of the family she could have started if she hadn't thrown it all away. She did not want to think about this, but she couldn't push it out of her mind.

She once again started to stoop into depression. Her throat was starting to hurt as she tried to resist her sorrow. How could she possibly deserve another chance for a relationship with anyone? After all that she has done, did she really think she could have any chance of earning anyone's love? She may have saved Lucy's life and earned the respect of her peers, but this couldn't change the fact that she was a cheater. That in and of itself seemed like an unforgivable sin. She still couldn't forgive herself.

–

Rachel joined the others in the hot tub at the hotel they were staying at. Jessica and Robert were leaving early to head upstairs to their own hotel room. Rachel sat next to Amy and Audrey. Beth sat across from them with a drink in her hands.

"Best, vacation, ever," Beth smiled, followed by a hiccup.

"You said it," replied Audrey. "Hey Rachel. What was keeping ya?"

"Um, nothing.. I just wanted some time to think, that's all," Rachel murmured.

"I've never seen you so pensive. You need to lighten up more Rachel. This is your Spring break," Audrey replied. "Save all the thinking for college."

"I know what you want," Beth slurred. "When's the last time you got mounted?"

"Um.. not since, well.. months actually," Rachel replied.

Rachel has not had any sexual pleasure since she had been trying to turn her life around. Quitting smoking was one thing, but quitting sex was another. It was difficult to overcome her sex addiction, and she knew she couldn't afford to take so many risks anymore. She was lucky she had not gotten an STD throughout all the times she has had sex. She had to be honest though; she was _very_ pent up. She wouldn't mind doing it with someone, but she had to ensure that they would use some sort of protection.

"Well, come on! Let's go find some guys to hook up with. That will take your mind off of things," Beth suggested.

"Um, Beth? Remember? My problem?" Rachel replied.

"Rachel, it's okay to have sex every once in a while. Just try to keep it in moderation like I do. You will be fine."

Rachel hesitated for a moment, but then a look of reassurance and trust crossed her face.

Beth grabbed Rachel's hand, and they went off to dry themselves, and then they headed out to the beach bar. Rachel smiled.

"I guess it would be a good idea to enjoy myself while I'm single," Rachel thought to herself. "After all, if I can't have a boyfriend, I can at least make the most of it. I'm young. I should be having fun at my age. I have to put the past behind me and focus on the now. I can worry about getting a boyfriend later."

Rachel and Beth made it to the beach bar. There weren't that many people out there, but a few hot guys and girls were still there. Rachel had to admit to herself that she was nervous. She hadn't done it in a while. She wasn't sure how well she would do. She was worried that her addiction would start all over again and that it would take over her life. But nonetheless, she still reassured herself that she wouldn't let that happen. If Beth could do it, so could her. She had to learn to control herself. Perhaps this would be good practice for her.

–

 _ **Hello. WolfEater has returned. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my sequel to Starting Over. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**_


	2. New Pleasures

Chapter 2 – New Pleasures:

A male cheetah wearing a swimsuit was sitting at the bar by himself. He had a Budweiser in his right hand, and shark-tooth necklace around his neck.

"Oh, my god. Rachel, do you see that guy over there? He's smoking hot!" Said Beth while pointing at the cheetah.

"Whoa. You are right. Look at those muscles." Rachel replied.

"It'd be a shame if he was already taken, but it looks like he is the only lone wolf around here. Come on, lets give it a shot."

It wasn't long until Beth and Rachel managed to coerce the man into hooking up with them. Luckily, the cheetah had his own hotel room at the same hotel they were staying at. They all walked back to the hotel along with the cheetah.

"Lady's first," Said the cheetah as he opened the door for them.

A look of awe made its way on Rachel and Beth's faces.

"Whoa, check out those neon lights!" Said Beth in amazement.

"Yeah, I actually work at a factory that builds those things. It's a fun job. I get to design and build them myself," Said the cheetah with a proud look.

"You really have talent," Rachel complimented as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Oh, thanks, heh heh," The cheetah blushed.

Beth sat next to him also, while cracking a smile.

"It must take a lot of work to make those things. You're a hard worker," Beth said, while patting him on the shoulder."

"And look at those muscles. They must be hard as a rock," Rachel swooned.

She put her hand on his bicep and caressed it slowly.

"Well what do you know. I was right," Rachel giggled.

The cheetah blushed even more. He felt a rush of warmth flow through himself.

"Jackpot!" He thought to himself. He knew he was about to have the time of his life.

"There's more where that came from," The cheetah replied.

The cheetah removed his tank top, and revealed his pecs and his six pack.

"Oh wow!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Amazing." Beth complimented.

They both started to feel his stomach, whilst giggling and blushing. The cheetah put his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Damn, you gals sure know how to liven things up."

"Oh, we've only just begun hun," Rachel swooned.

Rachel started to take off her bikini. Beth had to admit. She was a bit jealous of Rachel's superior body, but that didn't stop her from getting the most out of this.

"I call dibs!" Beth exclaimed, while placing her hands over the mans genital area.

"Darn, no fair!" Rachel pouted.

"Ey, it's alright. You'll get your turn. There will be plenty of me for the both of ya," the cheetah grinned. "We got all night."

Beth also took off her bikini, and then laid down on her belly. She slowly began to pull down the man's bathing suit. Beth took out the mans member, which was already hard and erect. It felt warm in her hand, and she could already see a bead of pre-cum starting to drip from the top.

Rachel got on top of the cheetah, with her hand over her pussy. She opened up the folds of her warm vulva with two fingers to reveal her flower.

"You want a taste?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah..." The man smiled with a lethargic look on his face.

Beth started to lick the mans member slowly, as she tried to tease him a little. Rachel got up close and sat down on her knees. She kept the folds open with her fingers. The cheetah could feel the heat radiating off of her flower. He started to lick the insides of the folds of her vulva, and slowly made his way up to her clitoris. Beth took her right hand and began to rub off her own flower while she began to suck the man off. She swirled her tongue around as she grabbed the sides of his legs. The cheetah looked up to see Rachel's large breasts jiggling as she started to move her pelvis slightly. He couldn't keep his eyes off them. Rachel looked down while smiling with her tongue lulling out.

Rachel had remembered this feeling. This was always her favorite thing to do. She felt as though she had finally broken out of her shell. Her depression and self pity was already starting to fade. This was her anti-drug. Every sensation of pleasure brought to her a sense of relief. The cheetah started to pick up the pace, and in turn Rachel started panting heavily.

"Oh yes. You... you are amazing," Rachel panted.

Beth was starting to moan with pleasure as she also picked up the pace. She tried to push the mans member all the way down her throat. She hadn't had a lot of experience giving head, but she was a fast learner. The cheetah started to moan as the alluring scent of Rachel's flower coated his muzzle. About a couple minutes passed by, and the cheetah was about to reach orgasm.

"Oh, yes... Beth, keep going!" The cheetah exclaimed.

Beth started to go as fast as she could. Already she was reaching orgasm as well. She moaned loudly as she continued to suck him off. Rachel clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly. She moaned through her teeth as she started to reach hers as well.

"Yes, yes! I'm gonna cum!" The cheetah moaned.

The cheetah jizzed into Beth's maw and down her throat. The hot seed coated the inside of her mouth and around her lips. Beth started to cough a little, but continued to moan with ecstasy. She began to orgasm, whilst growling with pleasure. Rachel was the last one to reach her limit.

"Yes... more! I'm almost there!" Rachel moaned loudly.

The cheetah kept licking as hard and fast as he could. He could feel the muscles around the inside of her flower starting to pulsate. Rachel let out a loud moan of pleasure as her head flew back. Already, everyone was satisfied. Moments later after having cleaned up their mess, they all laid down together on the bed cuddling.

"Mmh... I'm hoping we can sleep over. That would be great," Rachel murmured.

"Yeah. But we will have to call our roommates first to let them know," Beth told the cheetah.

"Hey, it's all good. I have a phone right here," The cheetah replied.

The cheetah pointed to the phone.

"Oh, thanks! I hope they aren't asleep... oh well," Beth replied.

Beth picked up the phone and called Audrey and Amy. Beth told them that they were going to spend the night elsewhere. Amy was reluctant to agree, as she was a bit jealous, but she let them anyways. For once, Rachel actually didn't feel any guilt after having sex. She had nobody to cheat on, and for the first time she actually felt like she would have no consequences. It was liberating. She wishes she could have always done it this way. But she didn't let those horrible thoughts back into her head. She held onto the cheetah, experiencing his warmth. She could feel his muscles pulsating, and hear his slow breathing as she laid her head against his shoulder.

Rachel giggled a little. She honestly never thought she would see herself doing a threeway alongside Beth. Rachel closed her eyes, and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

–

The next morning, the gang decided to go back to the beach. It was the same as yesterday, except there were more people. It had started to get crowded. While Rachel and the others were enjoying the excitement, Jessica and Robert were still at the pier. Robert left temporarily to get some beer from the shack for them both. All of the sudden, Jessica was greeted by an unfamiliar face. A female doberman walked up to her wearing a bikini. She looked as though she could be a model.

"Um, hey Jessica. Remember me?" asked the doberman.

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't think we've met," Jessica replied with a look of confusion on her face.

"We've met before. You met me in high school. Don't you recognize me? I looked a bit... different last time we met."

Jessica looked long and hard, her eyes squinting. Suddenly, it all came back to her.

"Hildegaard?"

"Bingo!"

"Wow... you've... really lost a lot of weight... wait a second... what are you doing here?" Jessica frowned, while crossing her arms.

Hildegaard was Roberts ex from high school. Jessica remembered how much of a control freak she was to Robert. They did not get along well when Robert was deciding on leaving her for Jessica.

"Actually, I work here. I work at the restaurant at the end of the pier. Are you here with Robert?"

"What does it matter to you?" Jessica snapped.

"Look Jessica, remember those things you said to me, about me being fat, lazy, slovenly and selfish? I've had a lot of time to think about those insults you threw at me. They were true. I was a horrible person back then. I wasn't the right woman for Robert. I just wanted to say that, well... I know this is embarrassing to say but... you changed me."

Jessica's look of contempt started to fade. She was astonished to hear Hildegaard had touched base with her issues thanks to her. This was almost the same situation that she was in with Rachel, back when she was admitting to her faults.

"Hildegaard... wow, I don't believe it. You really did change haven't you?"

"I can't thank you enough Jessica. Hey, I have an idea... would you like to come over to the restaurant I work at? I could give you and Robert a free meal. It's the least I can do to make up for being so selfish. And don't worry, I'm not going to try to steal back Robert. I already have a new boyfriend."

"A free meal?" Robert asked as he came from behind holding two coronas with his tongue lulling out.

"Yep! It's on me, Robert," Hildegaard smiled.

Robert looked surprised. He all of the sudden realized who it was that was standing right in front of him.

Robert pointed his finger, "Hey, Jessica! That's..."

"It's okay Robert! I'll explain everything," Jessica replied.


	3. Unforseen Consequences

Chapter 3 – Unforeseen Consequences:

It was 6:00 at night, and Jessica and Robert were headed to the seafood restaurant at the edge of the pier. As soon as they made their way up to the clerk, they saw Hildegaard waiting tables. Hildegaard waved to them.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it. It usually gets crowded around this time. You are lucky there are still a few seats left," Hildegaard smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us Hildegaard," Jessica replied.

"Don't thank me yet. Just wait until you try what's on our menu," Hildegaard winked.

Jessica and Robert got themselves a seat and began looking for something to order for their meal. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang came in through the entrance. It just so happened that they also were planning on eating here that night.

"Oh look, it's Jessica and Robert! Hey guys!" Amy hollered.

"Shh! Be quiet! They are eating together. We should just leave and go someplace else so we don't bother them," Rachel warned Amy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." Amy sighed.

"Hey guys! Come sit with us! There's a table right across from us. Hurry before someone takes it!" Jessica yelled from across the restaurant.

"Well, if she insists.. c'mon!" Audrey said to the rest of the gang.

Before the gang was about to reach the table, they were stopped by Hildegaard.

"Now hold on just a second..." Hildegaard said as she put her hand up to stop them. "Please, I am going to need you all to step outside for a second..."

The group was hesitant, but they decided to follow Hildegaard's order. They stepped outside and were lead to the side of the restaurant. Hildegaard looked closely at Rachel. This made Rachel feel rather uncomfortable.

"Umm, is there a problem?" Rachel asked quizzically.

"You... you are Rachel, am I correct?" Hildegaard spoke in a stern tone.

"Oh no. Here we go," Beth facepalmed.

"You're that succubus who tried to cheat with my boyfriend last year! I had to put a stop to you before you could corrupt him!" Hildegaard exclaimed.

"I... I'm sorry!" Rachel responded with a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah, sure you are! I heard all about you, and how you cheated on your own boyfriend since high school! You are scum! How dare you show your face around here!" Hildegaard frowned.

"Look, Rachel isn't like that anymore, she's cha..." Amy was interrupted by Hildegaards booming voice.

"Yeah right! Once a cheater, always a cheater. Am I right?" Hildegaard pointed at Rachel.

Rachel's ears folded back. An immense amount of shame had washed over her. However, she also knew that what Hildegaard had just said wasn't exactly true. Rachel vowed that she would never cheat again. Unfortunately, she was not in the position to prove that to her. Nonetheless, she had to find a way to cool her down so that they could at least come to terms.

"That isn't true! How could you possibly know? Have you met with every cheater on the planet? People change Hildegaard. I've gone through a lot of changes, and I swear I would never do anything like that ever again." Rachel retorted.

"Can't you read between the lines? What I mean, is that you aren't trustworthy! How would I know you really changed? Psychopaths like you shouldn't even deserve a second chance!"

"Look, we aren't going to cause any trouble. We just want to enjoy our Spring break and eat with our friends. Lets just forget about all this and.." Beth was also interrupted by Hildegaard.

"We employees reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. You can come, but Rachel will have to wait outside," Hildegaard crossed her arms.

"No way! We aren't going without Rachel!" Audrey frowned.

"No Audrey, it's fine. I don't want to be the reason you all couldn't have a good time together. I'll go get some Chinese food and head back to the hotel," Rachel murmured.

"But Rachel.."

"I insist!" Rachel snapped, and then darted away down the pier towards the town.

"Rachel wait!" Audrey yelled.

It was too late. Rachel had made up her mind. They wouldn't go to the restaurant without Rachel with them. The gang slowly walked away towards the town. Their night was already ruined.

–

A few moments later, the gang went back to the hotel. They had also ordered Chinese food. They walked into the room to find Rachel sitting on the side of the bed staring out the window with a solemn look on her face.

"Hey Rachel... it's okay. We aren't mad at you," Audrey said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the consolation. I'm afraid it won't change the fact that I ruined our dinner," Rachel frowned, "this was all my fault."

"It's okay Rachel, we forgive you. Besides, that restaurant smelled like fish anyways," Beth reassured Rachel.

"Beth? You're a cat. I thought you liked fish," Rachel replied in disbelief.

"Umm... oh yeah..." Beth replied in embarrassment.

"Ugh, just admit it guys. I'm a cheater _and_ a screw up," Rachel frowned. "Nothing I do will ever fix that."

"Rachel, we can't stay mad at you. You have done so much to make up for what you did in the past and earned our trust. You aren't a cheater or a screw up. What happened at that restaurant was just a bump in the road. You are a good person," Amy replied.

Rachel sighed. "Look, I'm glad you guys are having an easy time forgiving me... but I can hardly forgive myself. I'll still never forget how much of a horrible person I was, no matter how much I try to improve. It's a curse I will just have to live with."

Beth walked up to Rachel with her arms crossed.

"Snap out of it Rachel! Remember all the fun we had last night? You were a lot more cheerful then! You were cheerful all day today! We've all done horrible things when we were younger. We can't just _let_ the past haunt us like that. If everyone did that, _**everyone**_ would be miserable. My boyfriend died Rachel. He fucking died. It took me a while to get over that, but eventually I moved on. The past no longer exists. All that we have left is the present, and our future to look forward to. You've made it this far. You should feel proud of yourself."

Rachel looked down at the ground for a few seconds. "You know... I guess you are right Beth. I guess I'm just a little let down that I ruined our night out. I guess I just need to get some rest. I'll hopefully feel better in the morning."

"You will, I promise," Beth put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel smiled a little, and then got up to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be their last day at the beach.

–

While the gang were on their way to the beach again, Jessica and Robert ran up to them.

"Hey Rachel... I'm sorry you had to be evicted from the restaurant. I had a long talk with Hildegaard. She says she wanted to apologize for being so strict and judgmental," Jessica said to Rachel.

"It's okay, I'm over it. How was the food?" Rachel asked.

"Fantastic!" Robert exclaimed. "Uh, I mean... It was alright."

"Well we're gonna go for a swim. You want to join us?" Asked Amy.

"Sure thing! Let's go Robert!" Jessica exclaimed.

The gang all went down to the beach and set up their blankets. Rachel rushed into the water. It was chilly, but she managed to get used to it. She started to swim out far. There weren't all that many people swimming for some reason. There were also fewer people out on the beach itself.

"Rachel, be careful!" Yelled Audrey. "The waves are supposed to be dangerous around this time!"

"Huh? I can't hear you!" Rachel yelled back.

"I said... Rachel! Look out!"

Rachel looked behind her, and her mouth flew wide open. She gasped as a huge wave was lingering over her. She could have sworn it was about 30 feet high. Rachel immediately started swimming back towards the shore.

"No Rachel! Swim _through_ it! You're going to get yourself killed!" Amy yelled.

"I know what I'm doing!"

Rachel kept swimming as hard as she could, but the wave kept pulling her in. She could not escape the monstrous wave that was about to eat her whole. All of the sudden, she felt herself being sucked towards the top of the wave. Rachel screamed in fear as the wave came crashing down along with her. She was thrown under water. It felt as though she had just hit a brick wall. She was twisting and turning as she tried to figure out which way was up. She kept trying to swim up as much as she could, but she was already starting to run out of breath. Suddenly, she started to feel immense pain in her chest. Her consciousness started to fade along with it. She was beginning to drown.

Amy put her hand over her eyes and then started to pray. Luckily, someone had already gone out to save Rachel. Amy couldn't exactly see who it was, but he did look a bit familiar. Moments later, Rachel was brought onto the beach. The strange man started to force the water out of Rachel's lungs. Rachel gasped ferociously. She coughed up water and started to regain her consciousness.

"She's alive!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Audrey exhaled.

Rachel opened her eyes. She was a little dizzy, but after focusing for a few seconds, she saw a familiar face looking over her. She couldn't believe who it was.

It was Anthony.


	4. Complete at Last?

Chapter 4 – Complete At Last?:

"Are you feeling okay? Can you hear me?" Asked Anthony as he looked at Rachel.

"...Anthony? Is that you?" Rachel replied.

"Yes, it's me. You nearly drowned back there. I had to go out there and save you."

"You... you saved my life..." Rachel murmured with a smile on her face.

"Well, it's only fair since you saved mine. Guess that makes us even huh?"

"Am... am I dreaming?" Rachel spoke with a dazed look on her face.

"Heh heh. Nope. You are awake. That wave really knocked the wind out of you huh?"

"Yeah... thanks for saving me."

"It's no problem. I just saw you swimming all the way out there, and I was certain nobody was allowed to swim that far around this time. You have to be more careful next time."

"Okay..."

Rachel tried to get up. She started to get dizzy and nearly fell down. Anthony caught her hand and helped her up. He put his other hand over her shoulder to support her balance. All of Rachel's friends backed away to give her room.

"Come on. Let's get you back to your resting spot."

Anthony walked Rachel over to her beach blanket. Rachel felt a sensation of warmth flowing through her whole body as Anthony helped her walk. She rubbed her thumb against Anthony's hand.

"Hm?" Anthony looked over to her in confusion.

Rachel blushed and looked the other direction. "I'm sorry! I'm just... out of it."

"It's alright. Here, lay down."

Rachel's friends trailed behind them both. After letting Rachel relax for a bit, the gang decided to leave and go to the volleyball courts. Rachel decided to stay behind with Anthony. Rachel and Anthony talked together for a while. Rachel honestly was considering trying to get laid with him. However, something seemed different about Anthony. For some reason, Rachel seemed to like conversing with him. Most guys she hooks up with will only talk with her for a few moments, and then have sex and leave.

Just being with Anthony made a warm glowing sensation well up inside of Rachel's chest. It was the same sensation she had with Tommy back in high school. As Rachel and Anthony got to know each other more, they decided to ride on the new roller coaster that had just recently been built. They did all of the typical things a couple would do on a date at the beach. Rachel's friends had just gotten back from the volleyball court to find them both laying back on the beach towel. They were both laughing as they talked with one another.

"Hey... maybe we should leave them be." Audrey said to the rest of the gang.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Look guys..." Audrey pointed at Anthony and Rachel.

All the others looked over to see Rachel laying down with Anthony. Rachel was already feeling the side of Anthony's shoulder. They both looked very content.

"Hmm, that's strange. Normally she would have done him already and left him. I wonder why she is still conversing with him?" Beth asked.

"Well, they both seem really happy with each other..." Amy mumbled.

Beth and the others started to blush. Some of them got butterflies in their stomachs. Amy put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my..." Beth responded.

"That's so cute! Oh my god! Rachel! Heehee!" Jessica squealed while jumping up and down, her inner teenager starting to reveal itself.

"Do you think maybe she might be in love?" Robert asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Rachel hasn't really been adamant about starting a new relationship... but who knows? It's still quite adorable though." Beth replied.

The rest of the gang snuck up on Rachel and Anthony from behind. They hid behind a few boogie boards. Amy kept trying to resist the urge to squeal.

"Look, we really shouldn't be eavesdropping on them like this. I'm just gonna go to the snack bar and.." Robert was interrupted by Jessica.

"No! We have to see this!" Jessica replied sternly, while grabbing Roberts hand and pulling him back.

"You're so warm..." Rachel said in a soothing voice as she started to rub Anthony's arm.

"It's just because of the sun," Anthony teased.

They both chuckled. Anthony looked deeply into Rachel's eyes. Rachel looked back, while her heart started to flutter.

Anthony and Rachel both got closer together. Their lips made contact. They kissed.

The gang was so full of energy and excitement as they watched. Amy let out a long sigh, but made sure it was still quiet enough so that Rachel and Anthony wouldn't notice.

Anthony and Rachel continued to kiss, as they both wrapped their arms around each other. Anthony put his right hand on Rachel's cheek while rubbing it slowly with his thumb. He smiled contently at her. Rachel smiled back. She could not remember the last time she felt this happy. She was worried that she would never feel this way again. For the first time in years, she felt loved. She felt wanted.

Rachel hugged Anthony tightly. Anthony ran his fingers through Rachel's soft hair. Anthony himself was experiencing the same emotions as Rachel. They both smiled as they embraced one another.

"I... I love you Anthony," Rachel sighed with adoration.

"I love you too," Anthony replied.

The gang ran back to the hotel room. They couldn't hold in their excitement any longer. It was already getting dark, and Anthony and Rachel decided to exchange phone numbers. Anthony lead Rachel over to his car. They both blushed as they looked over at each other. They already knew what was going to happen next. But before they could reach the car, Hildegaard had run up to them. She was calling Rachel's name.

"Hey Rachel!" Hildegaard hollered.

"Oh... hey Hildegaard..." Rachel cringed.

"Hey, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for how harsh I was towards you. Even if you were a cheater at one point, it doesn't mean I had to treat you that way."

Rachel gasped and put her hands over her eyes. She could not believe Hildegaard had just given away the one thing that she didn't want Anthony to know about. Anthony's jaw dropped. He could not believe what he just heard.

"You know what... I got to go," Anthony said to Rachel in a rushed tone.

"Wait! No! Let us talk about this! I love you Anthony! Please! Don't leave!" Rachel cried out in horror.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I'm not taking the risk. Once a cheater, always a cheater," Anthony shook his head in disappointment.

"No! It's not true! I've changed! That was a long time ago! I would never cheat on you! Please, I'm begging you!"

"No Rachel! I've been cheated on before. I'm not going to take that risk again!"

Rachel stopped for a moment. She was paralyzed. A sense of impending doom engulfed her entire being. For a moment, she felt as though she was doomed to never have anyone to love so long as she had cheated. Even if Anthony hadn't found out from Hildegaard, he could have found out eventually. She thought that all her problems were gone after she had reformed herself, but the biggest one had just manifested itself. She had to do something, and fast.

"I'll prove it to you! I'll prove that I'm loyal! Just please! At least give me a chance!"

"And how do you suppose to do that?"

"Anyone will vouch for me, even my roommates who used to despise me for cheating, right Hildegaard?"

Hildegaard nodded her head.

"Please, let Rachel have a chance. People can change Anthony. I know that from experience. Rachel has changed a lot and has matured, and I believe that she would never cheat on anyone." Hildegaard said to Anthony.

Anthony paused for a moment. He seemed to be deep in thought. Anthony wasn't all just muscle. He was very intelligent in a way. All of the sudden, he looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Would your ex vouch for you?" Anthony asked Rachel with his arms crossed.

Rachel was struck silent. Anthony had just hit the weakest link. Rachel didn't know what to say. She wouldn't dare lie to him, as her trust was at stake. She wasn't sure if Tommy _would_ vouch for her. Tommy was happy with her for saving Lucy, but that doesn't mean he would trust her again.

"I don't know... we haven't spoken about that, but I did help save his new girlfriend from a cardiovascular arrest, and he was very thankful..."

Anthony was once again deep in thought. He thought about all the experiences he had just had with Rachel from beginning to end. He remembered how she saved his life. He remembered how she was willing to even make sure he was okay after falling off of the top of her car. He remembered all the moments she had with him the whole entire day. She hasn't lied once, except for when she had rubbed his hand after being carried to her beach blanket, but that wasn't a big deal. She hasn't even done anything remotely considered 'bad'. Everything Rachel had told him up to this point seemed to be positive.

However, he still had doubts. He needed a way to make sure that she would remain loyal. He all of the sudden got a brilliant idea.

"Okay, look. I will give you a chance."

Rachel felt an immense sense of relief, she was overjoyed. She wanted to run up to Anthony and hug him, but he still appeared to be a bit stern. Even though Anthony was giving her a chance, she still had to build up his trust a little bit more.

"But I'm going to be leaving to the college for now. When will you be back at the college?" Anthony asked with his arms still crossed.

"T-Today actually, around 12:00a.m." Rachel replied.

"Okay, good. I'll meet with you tomorrow at the college library. Give me a call in the morning so we can schedule a time to meet up there. Goodbye, Rachel."

Rachel stood frozen while Anthony got in his car and drove away. Hildegaard put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rachel..." Hildegaard lowered her head in shame.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know. It was me who started this whole mess in the first place... and now I'm going to clean it up as best I can," Rachel murmured.

–

It was 8:00 at night. Rachel was at the beach bar by herself. Normally she would have gone with her friends, but she just felt like having some alone time and a few beers. She wasn't driving the truck anyways, so she didn't need to worry. After ordering her first drink, she noticed someone in the corner of her eye. There was a fox sitting a few seats away from her. She could somehow tell that he was checking her out. When Rachel turned her head towards him, she could not believe what she saw.

She saw what appeared to be the hottest fox she had ever laid eyes upon. He had muscles bigger than she had ever seen up close. He looked like he belonged on a Roman statue. His face was perfect. His hair... his eyes... his smile. Rachel quickly looked back at the bar as she twiddled her thumbs and bit her lower lip. Just glancing at him made her wet. She was starting to lose control... again.

"C'mon Rachel. What are you thinking? You aren't honestly going to think about cheating on another guy? After all that you have been through? You are just going to throw this all away?" Rachel thought to herself.

Then again, Rachel wasn't sure if the relationship would work out anyways. Anthony did seem to be a bit oversensitive about her having been a cheater. Perhaps she could just give him up and continue having fun while she was still young. Or better yet, why not just stay with him and cheat anyways? He would never know. This time she would make sure her boyfriend never found out. Nobody she knew was around to snitch on her, she thought. But before she could make any decisions, already the fox had gotten off his chair and began to approach her.


	5. The Ultimate Test

Chapter 5 – The Ultimate Test:

"Hey... why are you sitting here all alone? You need some company?" The fox asked.

"Umm, sure thing. Heehee," Rachel giggled.

The man could read Rachel's body language. He didn't even have to build up a conversation.

"So, you want to head on down to my place? I got a Jacuzzi." The man replied while raising an eyebrow.

Rachel was hesitant. She wanted to say yes... but then the memories of her kissing and embracing Anthony made their way into her mind. She remembered how happy she felt, and how happy he seemed to be with her. She couldn't imagine giving all of that up. She couldn't imagine how heartbroken she would be if she lost what could be her only chance of having someone to love and care about her. It would also break Anthony's heart, and it would be all her fault. How could she live with the guilt? She also began to remember the pain of rejection she got from Tommy dumping her. She could barely handle all the shame and angst she had experienced all these years... She couldn't do it.

"No... I'm sorry, but I'm taken."

"Huh? Why should that matter? I could do things I bet your boyfriend could never do." The fox asserted.

Rachel frowned. She couldn't take any more of this. She hated the fact that she even considered cheating again. She was angry at herself, but she knew... somehow... that she would make the right choice in the end.

"Maybe so... but you could never love me the same as Anthony. Anthony is the one I love, and I would never, ever, cheat on him! I am not a cheater! You hear me?!" Rachel yelled as she got off the bar stool while pointing her finger at the fox.

"Okay! Okay! I get your point! Sheesh!"

Rachel made her way out of the bar, while grabbing her beer along the way. She walked back to the hotel room to meet up with her roommates and finish packing up to go back to the college.

"So? How did things go?" Audrey asked Rachel with anticipation.

"It went great! We're gonna meet up tomorrow. How did you guys do today?" Rachel asked a bit sheepishly.

"Well, aside from being worried sick about you having almost drowned, we had a blast today," Beth smiled.

"Well, I'm glad we all had a great vacation. It sucks we have to leave so soon," Audrey mumbled.

"Yeah well, there's always summer break!" Jessica grinned while looking over to Robert.

Everyone got themselves packed up and ready to head off to college. Amy got in the front and drove everyone home.

–

Rachel could hardly sleep. She tossed and turned as she thought about what happened yesterday. She remembered the incredible moments she had with Anthony. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, so that she could see him again. However, at the same time, she was also worried that he would lose trust in her. He may have given her a chance even after figuring out she was a cheater, but he still appeared not to trust her very much. What if he gives her up for someone more trustworthy? Rachel drank some warm milk to help her sleep better. She did not want to be groggy during her next date with Anthony.

She woke up at 10:00 in the morning. She immediately got herself ready as fast as she could. She had to look her best. After getting ready, she ran to the phone and tried to call Anthony.

"Hello?" Anthony responded.

"Hey... Anthony. This is Rachel, remember? From yesterday?" Rachel greeted.

"Hey. I want you to meet me at the library at around 11:00 today. Can you make it?"

"Sure thing!"

Rachel ran over to the library frantically with a bagel in her mouth. She didn't want to be late. Getting ready had already taken her a long time. After making it to the library, she saw Anthony sitting at the desk reading a book. Rachel greeted him and sat across from him.

"Ah, you came just on time," Anthony smiled.

"Uh, yeah! Heh heh... so... what do you want to talk about?"

"A lot actually. In fact, I think I can safely say that I trust you 100 percent now."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. She was elated to hear what she just heard, but was also very confused.

"Huh? Why? What did I do?"

"Remember that beefcake that tried to hook up with you at the bar?"

"What?! Were you spying on me?"

"No, that man who flirted with you was my friend Bobby. He lives down at the beach. While I was driving away I contacted him on my two-way radio and asked him to hook up with you. It was a test to see if you were truly loyal. He told me every detail. You passed the test Rachel."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never felt so proud of herself. She had gotten over the biggest problem she had ever faced in her life, and she was rewarded for it. She had officially earned Anthony's trust. She felt clean, as though all of her sins had been washed away... every last one of them.

"Anthony I..."

"Rachel, listen. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You have proven yourself. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and I would never, ever, think of giving up on you like that again."

Anthony grasped Rachel's hands in his own. A tear had started to roll down Rachel's cheek. She had never felt so happy.

"Oh Anthony! I..."

"Ahem!" Said a voice from behind.

Rachel and Anthony looked back to see the librarian giving them a stern look.

"Umm... perhaps we should have met up elsewhere," Anthony suggested while grinning sheepishly.

"I know just the place," Rachel winked.

–

Rachel held onto Anthony's shoulder as she lead him into the woods.

"Don't peek!" Rachel giggled.

"Don't tempt me," Anthony teased.

After walking for a few more seconds, Rachel took off the blindfold from Anthony's face. In front of him, he could see a large open meadow. The sun shone brightly over the expansive landscape.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rachel asked.

"It's... it's amazing," Anthony murmured in awe.

Rachel smiled back at him and batted her eyes a bit. She giggled. Anthony chuckled a bit and started to caress her shoulder. Rachel blushed as she wrapped her right arm around his back. Rachel let out a small coo. Anthony reached in to give Rachel a kiss on the lips. Rachel gladly returned the favor. They both started to make out whilst holding each other closely. Rachel once again felt that same feeling of completeness. This was what she needed more than anything in the world.

Rachel and Anthony both got on the ground. Their breathing started to increase a little as they continued to caress each other. Anthony rubbed his muzzle against her neck and then started to kiss. Rachel started letting out moans of pleasure. Anthony also began to moan slightly as he lightly sucked on her neck. Rachel started to grasp onto Anthony tightly as he increased the intensity. Rachel could feel Anthony's warm member pressing against her belly through his shorts. She knew what he wanted.

Rachel began to take off Anthony's t-shirt. They both began slowly taking off each others clothes and throwing them off to the side. After Rachel had all her clothes taken off, she laid down in the grass on her back. Anthony got up to take off his boxers. He looked down to see Rachel looking up back at him smiling, with the cool wind blowing against her fur. She looked so innocent. She had a warm glow about her, and she seemed so pure. Rachel sighed as the warm sun beat down on her whole body. She let out a small giggle.

"Like what you see?" Rachel smiled contently.

"You... you're beautiful."

Rachel giggled some more, and Anthony blushed.

After taking off his boxers, Rachel was exposed to Anthony's long hard member. Rachel started to moan a little from just the sight of it. Anthony looked down to see Rachel's flower dripping with her warm fluids. He swore he could see some moisture forming on the grass surrounding it. Anthony got down on top of Rachel, and proceeded to slowly slide his member into Rachel's flower. Rachel let out a moan as Anthony gave the first thrust. His warm cock flooded her with warmth from inside. Mixed with the warmth of the sun, it was the perfect combination.

Anthony began to thrust at a steady pace. Rachel was already starting to flood with pleasure. She was trying to hold it back a little because she did not want to orgasm too soon. For some reason, this felt better than any other time she had sex. This time it felt as thought it was more meaningful. It seemed that doing it with someone she loved deeply, felt so much more enjoyable. She honestly could not imagine how much fun she had missed out on.

"Oh Anthony... you're perfect. You are doing fantastic!" Rachel moaned loudly.

"Yes... you like that... huh? I can... go faster..." Anthony replied whilst panting and moaning.

"Yes... please!" Rachel gasped.

Anthony started to increase his pace. Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer. Her vaginal muscles were already beginning to contract. She started to let out loud moans of pleasure. All of the sudden, Anthony began to slow down again. Rachel's impending orgasm had ground to a halt.

"Guess I went a little too fast huh?" Anthony smirked.

"Sorry Anthony... you are too perfect for me. You make me orgasm so fast... I can't control it!"

"Me neither." Anthony panted as pre cum already began to drip from her flower.

Anthony began to play with her breasts. He felt their soft warmth between his fingers as he squeezed them. He then sucked on her nipple as he continued to thrust into Rachel slowly. Anthony's scent had aroused her even more, as he began to sweat a little from the sun beating down on his back. Anthony slowly began to pick up speed again.

A few minutes later, Anthony was back up to full speed. Rachel's breasts jiggled as Anthony nuzzled her neck. Rachel was beginning to moan loudly, and Anthony kept panting against Rachel's neck.

"Anthony... don't stop! I'm almost there!" Rachel yelled.

"Me too... I'm... I'm going to... augh!" Anthony moaned with pleasure.

They both started to moan louder and louder. It was as though the whole world could hear them. Anthony and Rachel both screamed with pleasure as their emotions both exploded in orgasm. Rachel was filled with Anthony's hot seed. There was so much of it, it spilled out onto the ground. Rachel closed her eyes. Her head fell back on the ground and she exhaled from exhaustion. Anthony slowly pulled out and let out a long moan as he fell back on his side next to her.

They both laid in the warm grass together breathing slowly. Afterwards they began to cuddle with each other. This was a part that Rachel almost always missed out on. The love she received from Anthony was overwhelming. Her heart was flooded with so many positive emotions. She wanted to be with him forever. They both kissed once more, and then they both found themselves nearly falling asleep together. Unfortunately, they couldn't fall asleep in the middle of an open field like this while exposed to the sun.

They walked back to Rachel's apartment, where Rachel's roommates were relaxing around the television. Rachel came in with Anthony and they both showered one another. Rachel rubbed soap all over Anthony's body. The cool water helped cool them off from staying in the sun for so long. They both cleaned each other, washing each and every crevice. Anthony lightly rubbed soap across the outer folds of her vulva. Rachel shivered with pleasure. Rachel's roommates looked at each other while in the living room.

"Why is Rachel taking so long in the shower?" Audrey asked in confusion.

"Why do you think?" Beth smirked.

Everyone blushed.

As soon as Rachel and Anthony got dressed after drying off, they walked out the door to find all the roommates standing outside and looking directly at them. Beth was shaking her head.

"I'm sorry guys, I should have told you I was having my boyfriend over, just..." Rachel stammered.

"It's fine... just let us know next time you decide to have someone over at our house," Beth sighed.

–

That night, Rachel's roommates agreed to let Anthony spend the night at their place. They all watched TV together in the living room. After they all got acquainted, they spent the whole night partying and celebrating Spring break.

"You have no idea how happy we are for you Rachel. I told you you would find your special someone," Jessica smiled, a little tipsy from drinking.

"Thanks Jessica. Thank you all," Rachel smiled.

Beth drunkenly stood up on the couch with a beer can in her hand.

"Enough with the mushiness already. It's Spring break people. Let's turn up the music and party!" Beth hollered while slipping and falling back down on the couch.

Everyone laughed.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Anthony and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew that things couldn't possibly get any better than this. This time, she vowed to keep it that way, no matter what.

FIN.


End file.
